1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image storing-and-outputting device for storing image data and then outputting the image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an image storing-and-outputting device for storing image data and then outputting the image data. The image data is bit map data constructed from a plurality of sets of pixel data arranged two-dimensionally.
FIG. 1(a) illustrates how the image data of a plurality of pixels are displayed on a display screen. FIG. 1(b) shows how the image data is stored in a memory area of the image storing-and-outputting device. As apparent from the drawing, the plurality of sets of pixel data are stored in the memory area in a sequential fashion in correspondence with the order in which the pixels will be displayed on the screen.
Conventionally, there is proposed an image storing-and-outputting device of a type that can output a mini sub-image which represents the original image but which has a reduced size. When instructed by a user to produce a mini sub-image of the user's desired size, the device creates the mini sub-image. Alternatively, the device previously stores data of a mini sub-image of a certain size together with the data of the original image. In this case, the device stores the data of the mini sub-image in a header portion of the memory as shown in FIG. 1(b). The mini sub-image data is produced through thinning the original image data.